


The Most Beautiful Person on Earth

by le3chan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan
Summary: Bagi Wonwoo, Kwon Soonyoung adalah ciptaan terindah yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan.





	The Most Beautiful Person on Earth

Namanya Kwon Soonyoung. Biasa dipanggil Hoshi, atau Ochi. Matanya sipit, terlihat seperti (｡◝‿◜｡) ini. Pipinya gempal, mengundang setiap orang untuk mencubit karena gemas. Senyumnya secerah mentari musim panas. Harus diakui, semua yang ada pada dirinya sangat indah. 

 

Dan yang terpenting adalah, Kwon Soonyoung itu hak mutlak seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Bukan yang lain. 

 

Wonwoo tidak pernah menyangka jika ia seberuntung ini, bisa menyebut seseorang yang paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya sebagai kekasihnya. Entah kebaikan apa yang pernah ia lakukan di kehidupannya yang dahulu hingga balasannya seindah ini. 

 

("Sepertinya, aku di kehidupanku yang dulu pernah menyelamatkan sebuah negara dari bencana jika balasan yang kuterima di kehidupan yang sekarang seindah ini." 

 

"Ha? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," Soonyoung memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Memangnya, apa yang kau dapat di kehidupanmu yang sekarang?" 

 

"Kau." 

 

Muka Soonyoung memerah, semerah tomat masak di kebun Wonwoo.) 

 

Semua yang Soonyoung lakukan terlihat indah di mata Wonwoo. Apapun itu. Wonwoo bahkan betah berlama-lama memandang Soonyoung. Apapun yang sedang dilakukan Soonyoung pasti membuahkan senyum di bibir Wonwoo. 

 

("Bucin parah," Jun—teman Wonwoo—mengomentari. 

 

"Pandang saja terus. Dunia kiamat pun sepertinya kau tidak akan menyadarinya," Jihoon—teman Soonyoung—berkata.) 

 

Sudah terlalu sering Wonwoo mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluat dari mulut teman-temannya. Bahkan tidak jarang, orang yang tidak dikenalnya pun memberi komentar yang sama setelah melihat bagaimana tatapannya terhadap Soonyoung. Wonwoo hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya.

 

Bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo bisa mengalihkan pandangan pada hal lain sedangkan di depannya ada makhluk paling indah yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan? 

 

Jawabannya tentu tidak bisa. 

 

Atensi Wonwoo seluruhnya adalah milik Soonyoung. Mutlak milik Soonyoung. 

 

("Whipped, totaly whipped," Vernon—junior Wonwoo—saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung.) 

 

Wonwoo tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang tidak setuju dengannya, tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang menyebut ada lebih banyak orang yang lebih indah daripada Kwon Soonyoung, baginya Kwon Soonyoung adalah sosok yang paling indah di dunia ini. Dan yang membuatnya lebih indah adalah karena Kwon Soonyoung adalah miliknya, karena ia mencintai Kwon Soonyoung dan Kwon Soonyoung juga mencintainya. 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir


End file.
